


No romance between team members

by arsmate_scribbles



Category: ArsMagna, 踊り手 | Odorite RPF
Genre: 2A friendship, ArsMagna fanfiction, ArsMagna fic, ArsMagna need more fanfic!, Chronos Academy, F/M, I hope this is sweet and soft, I just love these boys and they deserve more fic, M/M, Plan Chime, Sporadic Updates?, also green/yellow fans, also spoilers - Freeform, and bad fic lol, apologies for the bad summary and tags, background AkiraxSae, enjoy the ride, green/yellow - Freeform, hello ArsMates, main relationship is BakxTatsuki, mixed use of Witt and Bak, odorite - Freeform, odorite fanfiction, please visit nakayosi-log, short and sweet, some light Tatsuki/Izumi moments, spoilers for past events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsmate_scribbles/pseuds/arsmate_scribbles
Summary: "I wonder..." Sensei flips his ponytail back over his shoulder as Akira mulls over the many times Witt and Tatsuki have caught his attention. "It's something to monitor, Sou-kun. Thank you for voicing your concerns, however, I don't think we need to bring it up to them just yet.""Hey, why all the long faces?" Witt jokes as the pair rejoin the group. In his left hand is a bag of spicy tabasco chips. His right hand is clutching Tatsuki's.Izumi's eyes flit from the joined hands to Sensei's sheepish gaze. "If you insist."





	1. And they were suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first fic here on AO3 is dedicated to ArsMagna and ArsMates everywhere. Honestly, I'm a little shy about posting this online...it's just self-indulgent writing! I love the group and enjoy reading stories about them, but there aren't that many out there...then inspiration just hit! This is a short chapter and I'm not sure where I'm going with the story; this fic just took a life of it's own! It's a green/yellow story at heart but I love the whole group, so they'll all play a big part. Prepare for time skips to past events! Also, school years at Chronos Academy clearly last more than a year. It's not your typical Japanese school :P Apologies for OOCness, the interchangeable use of Witt and Bak and any mistakes. Happy reading :)

_i_

"That's it, that's the one!" Witt slaps Akira enthusiastically on the back.

"The second take is sharper," Izumi frowns, ever the practical speaker for the group. "No mistakes either."

"Akiraccho's expressions are nicer in the first one," Tatsuki muses, Con-chan pressed to his chest. "But I messed up a bit, so-"

Sensei pokes the third year's soft cheek. "It's very Ars." He says nonchalantly, a twinkle in his eye.

Akira plays the first take again. K-san has narrowed their choice down to their two best, though both are quite different. Izumi is correct in that the second option screams "we're professional dancers!" He's proud of that - they all are - but the first take oozes Ars charm. The loud expressions, the Witotatsu tomfoolery "mistake" just over three minutes in, Izumi's ultimate ice man sizzling every time the camera zooms him into focus. They look good. Better than good. Fluid and smooth, but also human, raw and excited.

"The first one, for sure." Akira smiles.

"Woo!" Witt punches the air then slings an arm around Tatsuki's shoulders. The force has them both staggering forward and giggling as Izumi fondly rolls his eyes.

"Our fourth," Akira can hardly believe it. "Look at us."

"ArsMagna has come a long way, hmm?" Sensei says, clearly proud of his students.

Akira has always been someone with natural leadership qualities. He's a good public speaker (practising his excuses for being late over and over in his bathroom mirror may or may not have helped with this) and when he's focused, he's reliable and motivating. It's true that a lot of third year students, including their own Tatsukikku, look up to Akira. He's an excellent "big brother" figure despite being an only child.

Izumi, too, has grown, though in a different way to the other boys. Izumi, Sensei thinks, probably came out of the womb dancing. He's a natural talent and a quick learner. His musical knowledge surpasses all of them, and his cool demeaner means he works better than anyone else under pressure. Izumi has always had "excellent all-rounder" stamped all over him, though his prickliness and initial standoffishness had him frequently butting heads with the fiery Akira. Izumi had spent so long working on himself and the Disciplinary Committee that simple socialising had become a chore. Now, surrounded by all the personalities in Ars, Izumi has found his place within a team. A team that is beyond friends - they're family. Sensei couldn't be happier that Akira and Izumi have become close, though it's a still a step too far for Izumi to come out and say it.

"Wittochi, can we order in potstickers? Please?" Tatsuki's pleading breaks Sensei's trail of thought.

Whilst Akira and Izumi are still in "work mode" finishing up talks with K-san and the crew, the energetic duo of Ars are lounging on the settee, ready for a lunch break. Tatsuki's half sat, half draped across Witt's lap, one hand clutching protectively at Con-chan and the other resting on the first year's chest. Sensei's proud of Tatsuki for coming out of his shell more and more. He's a naturally shy boy, especially around strangers or if alone in big crowds, but his confidence and dance skill have improved dramatically. In their early days, Sensei was most worried about Tatsuki. Having the least experience and a slight frame, his dancing ability was noticeably lower than the others. He had untapped potential but needed to work on his stamina to keep up. Witt had been, surprisingly, the best help for encouraging Tatsuki. The two have always been close - super close - despite the age gap, and ever since they'd locked eyes in a corridor before ArsMagna had been formed, they'd become inseparable.

Witt laughs in response, "Sure, sure, let's see," he pulls out his mobile. From the corner of his eye, Sensei spots a crew member he doesn't recognise staring at Witt and Tatsuki. She's not judging, more assessing, their rather compromising position. The rest of Ars are used to it. Before they used to go on stage years ago, it wasn't uncommon seeing Tatsuki sitting on Witt's lap, the pair sharing a bottle of water, or finding Witt with his head in Tatsuki's lap having a head massage. Boundaries don't seem to exist between them. Sensei can't blame the lady for being interested in the pair. He's not sure he understands them either.

"Great work guys," Akira flops down onto the sofa next to Witt. Izumi follows but sits much more elegantly, crossing one long leg over the other with practised ease.

"Potstickers are a go!" Tatsuki smiles, and Akira ruffles his hair affectionately.

Sensei sits on the opposite settee. "Yes, eat up. We've got a test Monday morning and I have high expectations."

Izumi nods unfazed, though Akira looks a little pale.

"Don't worry Akira-kun, I can always contact my tutors again," Tatsuki smiles, and Akira turns even paler.

"You are permitted to peruse my notes if you find anything unclear." Izumi offers. He's brought them with him to the shoot, something Akira both admires and teases him for, but this simple act of kindness has them all smiling.

"Ahh please can you copy them for me next year!" Witt begs. "It's unfair I have to wait so long for this stuff to come up!"

Sensei's cat-like eyes focus on their first year member. He knows Witt isn't a bad student. It's just a shame that his impressive memory for dance and physical education doesn't transfer to his academic abilities. It's typical for the lively half Korean to get ahead of himself and miss vital information, or adversely end up reading the same sentence five times and getting blocked. But there's always a handful of other students ready and willing to lend him an ear or a hand, or their notes. Witt's a naturally friendly guy with endless patience and energy. He's likeable and funny, able to carry conversation for the group if Akira isn't at the helm. Although he's the most distracted member, once he's devoted to learning new choreography, his resolve is firm. He doesn't have the hoards of fangirls that swarm Izumi, the sporty types that eye up Akira, or the cute girls who squee that Tatsuki is cuter than they are. But Witt's popular, even if he doesn't openly acknowledge it. Sensei once privately asked the first year’s homeroom teacher, the sweet Mrs Suzuki, if anyone had confessed to Witt. She'd simply smiled and said no, because the way she saw it, it was as if the boy already had eyes for someone, so nobody would act on their feelings. Witt liked the attention of others but didn’t seek out romantic affection. Mrs Suzuki used the word smitten, and the twinkle in her eyes suggested she had an idea who had caught Witt’s attention.

Sensei's gaze switches to Tatsuki. Their smallest human member is now pressed against Witt's side and whispering something to Con-chan. The pink rabbit is more than Arsmagna's mascot - and he'd be mortified to think anyone would believe otherwise - and hopefully his duet with Tatsuki would reinforce any new fans. Sensei wonders what Con-chan makes of Tatsuki's closeness to Witt. Is he jealous? Happy that Tatsuki has someone else to rely on?

"You were on point today Sensei!" Akira brings him back into the conversation. He's munching on a bag of salted pea chips taken out of the nearby vending machine.

Witt eyes them hungrily, and Tatsuki roots for his wallet. It's stuffed full of notes, much too high to put into a machine that doesn't give change. He's disappointed for a second, until Witt leans forward. "I'll treat," he whispers, low enough that only Sensei hears. The pair stand together and head for their own snacks, unwilling to wait for the takeout to arrive.

"Sensei's sharpness was impressive." Izumi adds, brushing a stray granule of salt from his trousers and shooting his fellow second year a despairing glance for his messy eating habits.

Kento sometimes forgets that he too has improved over time. It's easy to watch his students and celebrate their successes, but often - as the only adult member - he neglects to praise himself for reaching another goal or choreographing something spectacular. The boys are always grateful and receptive to his critiques, and at this point he is happy to let them lead when a particular style suits them. It's this personal growth, alongside their professional career widening, that has ArsMagna in such a good place right now.

"Sensei," Izumi leans forward, taking the chance to have his teacher's full attention as Akira devours the rest of his chips. "I have a concern I'd like to bring up for discussion."

"Of-course," Kento nods, knowing it must be serious for Izumi to look worried. "Please go ahead."

"The rule that we are not permitted to enter into a relationship with another member is steadfast, is it not?"

Kento blinks, then slyly looks over at Akira. "A certain redhead caught your fancy?" He teases.

"No way, nuh-uh!" Akira laughs in return. "Besides, I know I'm difficult to resist, but my eyes are on Sae-chan, remember!"

Izumi frowns a little, disappointed the pair aren't taking him seriously. "It doesn't take a genius to know who I'm referring to. I'm just...worried about overstepping boundaries and jumping to the wrong conclusion."

Akira nods, wiping his hands on a tissue and looking much more mature now the atmosphere has changed. "You mean Bak-kun's doe-eyed, eager to please nature all to impress a certain blond."

"Witt's been very generous of late," Sensei agrees, "I suppose as a big brother, he is used to taking responsibility of others. And Tatsuki's someone you can't help but feel protective of."

"True," Akira says, though he doesn't sound wholly convinced, "but they are...a bit suspicious, aren't they?"

Izumi's gloved fingers steeple in front of his nose. "The two of them, whether consciously or not, are starting to cross an already blurred line. It's been fine so far, and I'm not saying it bothers me personally, but something must be said. If we violate our contract-"

"Hey, hang on!" Akira interrupts, surprised by Izumi's confession and how he sees Witt and Tatsuki. "They're super friendly, almost weirdly so, but that's as far as it goes, isn't it? How does that affect Ars?"

"You don't think there's more to it?" Sensei asks, genuinely curious now. "Even when they're 'suspicious'?"

Akira coughs awkwardly. "I mean, I get it, but... Isn't it just their personalities getting on really well? Sometimes I wonder, is that the kind of friends they are?" Akira thinks about it, his fist pressed into his cheek, and he starts mumbling, "Tatsuki gets clingy and Witt lets him. Witt spoils him, that's certain. And Tatsuki's always more relaxed on appearances when Witt's with us..."

"I wonder..." Sensei flips his ponytail back over his shoulder as Akira mulls over the many times Witt and Tatsuki have caught his attention. "It's something to monitor, Sou-kun. Thank you for voicing your concerns, however, I don't think we need to bring it up to them just yet."

"Hey, why all the long faces?" Witt jokes as the pair rejoin the group. In his left hand is a bag of spicy tabasco chips. His right hand is clutching Tatsuki's.

Izumi's eyes flit from the joined hands to Sensei's sheepish gaze. "If you insist."

***

_ii_

They filter out, Akira and Witt standing guard on either side of Tatsuki's shoulders.

"You sure you're okay?" Akira fusses over the blond. Nearby crew members hover, as if expecting Sensei to complain about the treatment of one of his students. He doesn't - he's been oddly calm and rather quiet all day, new choreography dancing behind his eyelids - but he finds it amusing that staff think he's the one they should be worried about.

Witt smiles at them reassuringly, but inside he's seething. Kento knows by the slight twitching on his brow, and by how Izumi keeps near to the first year. Akira, despite the tough guy reputation and eagerness for rough housing, is very protective of his friends. Rather than brawling with someone for revenge, he's taken to mothering the bruised third year. Tatsuki himself looks surprisingly calm despite the situation and waves Akira off.

"It's fine, it was just a joke."

Sensei suspects that what he wants to say is that he isn't made of glass. That he's fine because he isn't this fragile weakling despite his slender frame.

"They were funny guys," Witt agrees, "took it a bit far though."

Con-chan has been sleeping through the show, a relief for them all after his treatment. Tatsuki presses the soft rabbit to his cheek. An apology is whispered. Sensei guesses it's for not being strong enough to protect them both from being laughed at.

"Akira-kun, please can you take care of Con-chan? I need the bathroom." Tatsuki suddenly announces, gently passing his pink-haired friend to his red-haired one.

"Me too," Witt adds. No one believes either of them really need to use the bathroom, but to raise that would be a moot point. Besides, they do need to freshen up for Cos Men, so the others simply nod and let them go.

Neither boy says anything until they reach the bathroom. Tatsuki opts to use the toilet behind a door instead of the urinals. Witt wets his hands and slaps his cheeks. It doesn't do much to quench the fire burning him inside.

Tatsuki sucks in a breath of fresh air, a small squeak coming from his cubical.

"How bad is it?" Witt asks, his voice neutral, trying to find a balance between being interested without appearing too concerned. Tatsuki hates seeing weaknesses in himself, particularly when it comes to his body, and Witt doesn't want to do more damage by implying anything.

"Barely red. Told you it was fine."

"Can I see?" For a moment, Witt thinks Tatsuki will refuse. He can be bashful about his frame, always wanting to be bigger and stronger.

"Wittochi," the blond whispers, even though the pair are alone in the room, "please don't be mad."

The door opens. Tatsuki's removed his jacket and pulled up his shirt. His right side is a little red, along with a few blotches across his chest and abdomen. There's slight swelling around the darkest red patch just below his chest. Witt imagines there's still the indents of finger prints marring those white, slender arms. Still, it isn't as bad as one could believe at first sight. Tatsuki's had more marks and bruises from a hard day's practice - they both have - but the way he acquired these could have been prevented.Tatsuki bites his lip, awaiting a reaction.

Witt isn't mad, he's disappointed. Physically picking on their smallest members for a laugh doesn't sit well with him. He's more cross with himself for not diving in to help like Akira.

"Come here," he opens his arms and Tatsuki drops his shirt and folds his body as close to Witt as he can. They stand together, wrapped in each other's arms and enjoying this closeness in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts about their appearance on Busaiku Kingdom.

"Con-chan's not going to be happy when he wakes up," Tatsuki says after a few more minutes. "He'll probably be sore too. I might let him rest up at home tomorrow."

"Good plan. I'm glad he was asleep though." Witt nervously wonders if plans for world - or at least kingdom - domination were running through the rabbit's head as he dreamt. Con-chan did know how to hold a grudge.

Tatsuki chuckles. He cocks his head to look up into Witt's eyes, the height difference always more striking up close. It makes Tatsuki look even smaller than he is, neck tilted back, straining on tip toes and still beneath Witt's head.

"It was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

Witt breathes in the sweet strawberry shampoo-coated locks below his nose. "Yeah," he says, "and you were great."

***

_iii_

_I was a model student first, a Disciplinary Committee leader second and a dancer third. Somehow along the way, dancing became a priority. It isn’t a hobby or extra curricular activity anymore. It’s a vocation, it has to be, because it is a difficult, demanding and challenging job in which you need to have passion and belief in order to succeed. I have always put in the extra effort to develop myself. Piano, calligraphy, language skills, discipline...but dancing has taken me to another level. Like all true vocations it has become my life - our lives - by which I mean it has become inextricably wrapped up with our identity. We are ArsMagna. We are family. I am immensely proud to be a professional dancer; and while the job can be frustrating and challenging alongside studying and other duties, it is hugely rewarding. I realise that there are only a few times where it is possible to have a direct and positive influence on the lives of others, and providing quality entertainment to a crowd of smiling faces...that's certainly one of them._

"Sou-kun~"

Tatsuki appears behind the stoic second year and the diary delicately held in gloved fingers is snapped shut.

"Tatsuki senpai," Izumi greets the older boy, not missing the mischievous glint in those chocolate brown eyes. "Do you need something?"

"Mind if we join you?" Tatsuki asks, Con-chan pressed close to his chest. Izumi looks behind the blond, waiting for the taller shadow of their rambunctious first year to appear. "Wittochi had some work to do over lunch. I didn't want to bother him, so..."

"So you came to bother me instead?" Despite the flat tone Tatsuki spies the small quirk of a smile. Izumi isn't the easiest to read, but he has his own sense of humor.

It's rare for both Izumi and Tatsuki to be alone over break. Whilst Akira's off watching Sae's practice match, Sensei's busy in a meeting with other teachers. With Bak also preoccupied, the blond and his pink rabbit must have decided to play with the remaining free member of ArsMagna.

"Sou-kuuuuun!" Tatsuki playfully bumps Izumi's shoulder. A few girls turn their heads and stare. The majority accept that Tatsuki, as a male and a person who is generally unbothered about respecting personal space, isn't a 'threat' and can intrude on the time of their precious Izumi Sou. There are some sharp glares too though. Not that anyone would act upon it. The members of ArsMagna are off-limits, something Izumi had imposed himself privately from the rest of the group. It just made his fan club love him even more.

Izumi adjusts his glasses and releases a small sigh. "Yes, yes. Don't be noisy. Did you finish your bento today?"

Tatsuki looks away for just a second, then shakes his head slightly. Usually Tatsuki shares his lunch with Witt, whose large appetite surprises even Izumi. Sensei had once expressed some concern over Tatsuki's eating habits. He could devour sweet treats and not gain a pound, and even though his maids and butler did cook generous meals for him at home, it had taken a while before he was at a weight Sensei deemed suitable for a dancer of his age and size.

"I didn't just fill up with sweets though, I promise! Would you like to try some?" Tatsuki roots through his cross body satchel and pulls out his - predictably adorable - bento box.

Izumi just smiles. "Even though you love sweets more than anything, hmm?"

"More than anything...?" Tatsuki seems to mull that over for a second before turning his attention back to the unfinished lunch.

_More than Bak-kun?_

Izumi suddenly wants to ask. He doesn't. He doesn't say anything and instead allows Tatsuki to feed him a tomato-flavoured bread stick, ignoring the gasps, whispers and red-faced girls forming a semi-circle around them.


	2. And they held hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited! I ordered the newest Ars DVD and it arrived last week! Although I haven't yet had chance to watch it, the fact that it's now within my grasp has made me miss ArsMagna again! I've not been keeping up with them for a little while but still love these guys. This chapter had been half written for ages and it was bugging me that I didn't know what to do with it. Honestly, I still haven't any idea where this is going, but I'm having fun with it and that's what counts, right?! :D

***

_iv_

Witt steps out of his classroom into the crowded hallway, eyes scanning for the familiar mop of blond hair. He doesn't instantly see Tatsuki, but a familiar voice shouts his name.

"Wittochi, Wittochi!" Tatsuki waves his mitton-covered hands excitedly. It's harder to spot him with the huge, fluffy trapper hat hiding his bright hair. Con-chan had gone off on his own earlier in the morning, and there's another fifteen minutes before dance practice, so the pair had decided to grab a snack to eat outside in the sunshine. It was cold out but fresh, and it had been a while since the two of them had just relaxed together.

"I'll just get my scarf," Witt smiles, fastening up the zip on his coat. "You know what you want?"

"Something warm. Maybe...Hot chocolate?"

"Not sure the cafeteria has any,” Witt thinks for a moment as Tatsuki slips off one mitton, whips out his phone and starts texting.

"No problem, if we wait by the fountain they'll be with us shortly," Tatsuki smiles.

"I thought I'd be used to that by now, you know? The 24/7 butler service thing. But it's amazing!" Witt laughs as he throws an arm comfortably around the third year's shoulders. "Is it okay to bother Nakamura with this sort of stuff though?"

"It's fine. Nakamura's a brilliant co-ordinator. He won't be personally bringing us the drinks."

"One of the suits then?" Witt whistles through his teeth, impressed as ever by the power of the super rich.

"Does it bother you Wittochi?" Tatsuki asks as Witt removes his arm to open the door for them both.

For a moment Witt just stares at Tatsuki. He keeps the door open as a girl nods her head in thanks and passes them to go outside.

" _It_...?" Witt cocks his head. "The butler and maid thing?"

"The whole thing I guess," Tatsuki sighs. "Being...rich."

With his free arm Witt tugs Tatsuki through the door and loops their arms together. "Have I ever done or said anything that suggests it does?"

"No," Tatsuki answers instantly, because it's true. In fact, no one in ArsMagna has ever seemed to have a problem with it. Tatsuki knows that both Sensei and Izumi come from well-off families. Akira made a few money jokes in the early days - and had indeed asked for a little financial help from time to time which Tatsuki had happily obliged - but a few other students at Chronos...they hadn't been so friendly when they found out how vast the Sakikabara family's wealth really was..."but I know it makes me spoilt."

After a short walk, still arm in arm, the pair make it to the fountain. Just as Tatsuki said, within minutes a lady in a black dress suit comes over with a drink's holder containing two steaming hot chocolates.

They thank her and take their cardboard cups. Witt's bare hands instantly feel warmer. Tatsuki opts to keep his mittons on at first for the extra heat, but it’s hard to keep a good grip on the cup. He slides them off reluctantly, the cool air pricking at his fingers. He feels the cold more than most, and the other members are often making sure he's warm enough. An over-sized coat placed across his thin shoulders; the heater racked up a couple of extra degrees at the start of dance practice; Akira 'accidentally' buying two hot drinks; Con-chan asking for long cuddles...These little but well-thought-out gestures always leave a smile on Tatsuki's face.

"I don't mind that either," Witt smiles endearingly, removing his coat and draping it over the wide edge of the fountain. He sits them both down on it, their thighs pressed together, then leans in close to Tatsuki's left ear, whispering, "I think you deserve to be spoilt."

Tatsuki feels the heat spread from his ears to his toes. He takes a couple of gulps of his hot chocolate, trying to look like he’s unaffected by such a statement. Witt has a way of not-so-innocently softening his tone when he’s teasing, and Tatsuki’s sure he looks like he’s painted his paper white cheeks with blusher. Curse his paleness! “Wittochi,” he simply whispers back, words caught in his throat. He’s never had a friend like Witt before. It’s different with Con-chan. It’s different with Sensei, Sou-kun and Akira-kun. “Then I _demand_ you to hug me.” He grins haughtily.

“As you wish,” Witt mock bows his head and slides his arm ever so easily round the other’s waist, gently running his thumb purposely over Tatsuki’s ticklish side as he does so. As expected, the blond shivers and drops his empty cup, “ _Meanie!_ ” he chokes out, burying his head against Witt’s chest.

”Excited for the shoot?” Witt asks as he finishes his drink.

Tatsuki nods, “Yeah. Sensei’s choreography is really fun. I hope I do it justice.”

“Just be your usual cute self and you’ll nail it!” Witt grins, squeezing Tatsuki tighter.

The blond’s more excited than he dare admit. Sensei’s choreography is, as usual, amazing, and he allowed them to keep their brief skin-ship. He’s excited to have an excuse to hold the hand of the boy who has wormed his way into the position of “special friend”. Witt anchors him in many ways, and just being close to the first year has a wonderfully calming effect on Tatsuki. Even now, he aches to touch Witt’s firm palm despite the confusion this brings.

“Thanks Wittochi,” Tatsuki brushes his pinky lightly against Witt’s. It’s as close as he dares, heart thumping in his chest. If Witt pulls away he somehow knows it’ll _hurt_. But he doesn’t. _He doesn’t_.

Witt hooks his pinky around Tatsuki’s without detaching his lips from his hot chocolate. They don’t look at each other or attempt conversation. They bask in their surroundings, the peaceful grounds of Chronos, with their little fingers entwined. It’s such a fragile and beautiful moment that Tatsuki tries his hardest not to move, unwilling to break their weirdly satisfying physical connection.

“Anytime, Tatsuki-san,” Witt eventually mumbles in return, giving Tatsuki an adorable chocolate-coated, toothy smile. “ _Anytime._ ”

***

_v_

"Whoa..." Akira breathes out as the group steps up to their shooting location. The Youtube Creative Space building is enormous, taller than the surrounding skyscrapers all reaching up towards the heavens. It's shiny and grand, and now, months after Sensei's booking was approved, they are finally ready to record their dance tour.

"We're really here!" Witt grins, slapping the redhead on the back and slinging his free arm across Tatsuki's shoulders.

Sensei leads the way to the entrance, his students eagerly following, chattering amongst themselves. A pretty lady with her hair in a perfect bun greets them at the front desk, signing them in as a man strides over, all smiles, to greet them.

"Ah, Kuro-san, ArsMagna-san, I hope you had a pleasant journey. Come, come, right this way. My name is Amamiya and I'll be on hand throughout your shoot today. Now, as requested, for the next four hours the spaces are all yours. If you need any assistance with anything, please let me or any other member of staff know," the employee speaks fast and energetically, giving the group a quick tour of the available spaces.

"This is exciting!" Tatsuki claps his hands. "My dad had to miss the opening tour; I feel like I'm seeing it for him."

"Your dad was invited to that?!" Akira turns to the blond, mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Yeah...he was on a business trip at the time. I asked Nakamura to send apologies. He's just...very busy, so it can't be helped..." Tatsuki says softly. It sounds like it's something he says often, probably as much to himself as to others. It isn't a secret to ArsMagna that Tatsuki's parents are largely absent in the boy's life. He hasn't seen his father in three months and his mother is still posted in a city five hours away.

As if sensing that a change in mood is required, Witt bounces over to the beauty space, admiring his reflection in the mirror and preening his hair with over exaggerated movements. "If ArsMagna doesn't work out," he singsongs, "I think I can give this vlogger career a good go. I mean, looks - check, style - check, amazing backstory - check, likeability - check-"

"Idiocy - check," Izumi shakes his head as the others lap up the first year's antics. Witt's amazing at lightening the atmosphere. There's the hint of tears gathering in Akira's eyes as he joins Witt in the mirror and lists all the reasons he's hotter than the half-Korean.

"He'd be a natural, wouldn't he?" Tatsuki says to Izumi, his eyes sparkling as he watches the two goofing about.

"Witt-kun isn't as smooth as he likes to think, but he'd make good entertainment." Izumi responds, removing his coat and getting ready for Sensei's instructions.

***

_vi ___

Akira looks down at his left hand, curling it into a fist and flexing it out with a goofy smile stretching out on his lips. He's sure Izumi would scold him for making such an unflattering expression - _who cares anyway? Ars are meant to have loud faces!_ \- but he can't help it. His sweaty, calloused palm had finally held Sae's! They'd walked together, fingers threaded and hands bumping awkwardly against their thighs. Akira had been sweating, trying to play it off as exertion from dance practice, but he'd been a bundle of nerves. Sae, however, had simply laughed.

"I'd be more worried if you weren't nervous, Kano," she'd grinned, confidently pulling him forward to the crepe van. "Know what you want?"

"Strawberry," Akira nodded, "you?"

"Choco banana. And you'd better not be thinking about paying."

Sae's bright blue eyes looked down at their joined hands then back up to Akira's slightly flushed face. "Strawberry, hmm? You're pretty cute you know, for a bad boy."

A day later and Akira can still feel the squeeze from Sae's smaller, paler hand as she giggled at Akira's tomato red cheeks. The muscle memory in his palm remembers where her short, sharp nails had pressed in. He searches for any visual clue that those crescent moons were still there. A sign that it had really happened and wasn't a figment of his imagination. The imprints had disappeared, of-course, but the butterflies in his stomach from clasping hands with the most beautiful girl in school were still going strong.

It's this memory from yesterday afternoon that has Akira paying more attention to hands generally. His own are average size, long fingers and short, square nails. Izumi's fingers are longer but their hands are a similar size. Sensei looks the type to have feminine hands, but when Akira looks closer, his hands are broader and his fingers thicker than Akira's. Witt also has large, manly hands, although they probably look so much bigger than average when compared to Tatsuki's. The blond has small hands and bony fingers. Akira idly wonders if he and Sae have the same sized hands.

"Right, everybody into position," Sensei calls. The boys follow his instructions and get into a circle, ready to go.

"Oooooh!" They cry in unison, Akira clenching his fists as Tatsuki throws up one then both arms excitedly. Izumi reacts as usual, nonchalent yet poised and raring to go. Witt grits his teeth, looking animated and silly and Sensei pumps his arm, ready to shoot. His skill as a videographer doesn't often come into play as the group have many professional camera men and women at their disposal, however, sometimes Sensei likes to do his own thing. He's also ridiculously talented and experienced, with a steady hand and stamina to burn. His students always seem to be awed by the many sides to their mysterious teacher.

The music starts up and they boys line up against the window to do their press-ups. Witt grabs Tatsuki's hand as per the choreography and Akira watches, almost missing the beat for joining in. Tatsuki's hand is, as Akira expected, dwarfed by Witt's. They complete four takes before a break, during which Akira zones out whilst staring at his hands.

"Sore hands?" Witt asks, plomping down next to his senpai with a bottle of water.

"Sae's hands," Akira replies, before realising that makes little sense out of context. "I mean, I held Sae's hand. She held mine. We...held hands. Yesterday, after practice."

Witt's grin is blinding, "congrats, man! That's awesome!"

"Her hands are small," Akira continues, unable to stop himself from saying something stupid. "Like Tatsuki's, I guess."

"Like my what?" Tatsuki enters the conversation, sitting himself next to Witt. No one bats an eye as Witt passes his water bottle over and the blond takes a gulp, thanking the first year.

"Your hands are small apparently," Witt sniggers, raising his palms and encouraging Tatsuki to do the same.

"Well they are compared to yours!" Tatsuki says, a little embarassed. "But why are we comparing?"

Witt shrugs and presses his palms to Tatsuki's and the difference is noticeable but not as dramatic as Akira was expecting. He frowns a little.

"Tatsuki-senpai, here," Akira holds out his left hand, "hold my hand, please."

Confused but obliging, Tatsuki takes Akira's hand, even squeezing it for good measure.

Akira squeaks. "It's not...soft?" He feels the callouses on Tatsuki's fingers. And although his hands are a little small, they're definitely bigger and firmer than Sae's were. "Or...dainty."

"Dainty?" Tatsuki chuckles good-naturedly, "like a girl's hand, you mean?"

"Well yeah..." Akira releases the blond's hand. "I thought your hands would be smaller is all."

"He's still a guy though," Witt adds, grabbing Tatsuki's hand into his and running a thumb over Tatsuki's knuckles. "So of-course he won't have girl hands!"

Akira feels stupid. Tatsuki is a guy. Why would he have girl hands?

"What's all this talk about hands?" Sensei pipes up, sitting down with them, Izumi in tow.

"Akira held hands with Sae!" Witt says proudly before Akira can open his mouth.

Sensei pats the redhead firmly on the back. Izumi seems uninterested, as expected. Witt and Tatsuki keep holding hands, fingers threaded together just like Akira and Sae had done a day ago. One hand larger and more tan, the other paler and thinner.

 _Man hands._ Akira thinks to himself. Strange, how well they fit together. But it was nice too. How well they fit together.

***

_vii_

Days later, it’s back to normal for the group. In Class 2A, Akira frowns at the jumbled notes in front of him. There's a few words written in English surrounded by some doodles of a super cool mini-Akira playing basketball or giving a thumbs up gesture. He's quite proud of the top left corner of the page - sports and art are Akira's best subjects after all. Below that, it gets messy. There's some maths - possibly incorrect judging by the sighs from Izumi after they'd paired up to swap answers earlier - and below that is some geography. Or at least, he thinks it’s geography. Then there's some unintelligible scribbles from the previous day. It's hopeless. This sheet is more likely to confuse him later than be a useful revision tool.

As Sensei wraps up their afternoon homeroom, Akira rips off the English/art corner of the page as quietly as he can and then scrunches it up into a ball. Then he rolls up the remaining sheet into a tight straw. Thanks to the new seating arrangements, Akira's currently sat directly behind Izumi, and as such he has to make use of such a divine opportunity.

Akira waits for the other students to give thanks and bow, then he quickly presses the handmade paper straw to his lips and puffs his recycled ammo towards his target. It lands perfectly against the back of Izumi's creamy white neck before bouncing off in the direction of the girl sat next to Akira who just rolls her eyes and crushes the ball under her foot. As expected, Izumi doesn't even flinch.

"As you've decided to add to the mess Akira," Sensei pipes up as the students pack away their stationery. "I'm sure you can spare a few moments to assist with cleaning duty." 

Akira groans, dropping his head into his arms. "Yes Sensei," he mumbles, looking up just in time to catch the hint of a smirk from Izumi as he exits the classroom.

In all fairness, clean up doesn't take long when the chores are shared. Akira dutifully empties the rubbish bin and rubs the board down before grabbing a floor brush. He's humming a happy tune when he exits, and is surprised to see Izumi waiting for him.

"Meeting over already?" Akira grins, holding up his fist even though Izumi _always_ declines to return the bump. It occurs to the redhead that it's been some time since the two of them have done anything unrelated to ArsMagna. Not that Akira wants to do less with ArsMagna - he's more committed to the group than his school subjects at this point - but sometimes it's nice just to hang out with guys his age.

"Hey, want to do something after practice tomorrow?" He says casually, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as the pair walk side by side on route to their dance practice. Sensei will join them a bit later after some paper grading.

"I won't have time, I have my calligraphy lesson in the evening."

"Wednesday?"

Izumi shakes his head, "Piano practice."

"Thurs-"

"There's a committee meeting, then I set time aside for a _private_ meditation hour."

Akira's disappointed. They're at a point now in their friendship that Izumi rarely blows him off intentionally. "Come on wet lettuce, surely you can carve some time out of your busy schedule? You know, it's not healthy to actively avoid having fun! And fun during practice, or doing homework, or whatever your work-focussed brain deems 'practical enjoyment' doesn't count."

"I suppose I can spare you a couple of hours Sunday morning." Izumi relents, and Akira instantly cheers up. "Ten thirty at Fukagawa library?" 

"Um, aren't we meeting Bak and the others at Shinjuku Gyoen? Not that it matters, but it's been a while since we did our own thing."

Izumi sighs and rubs his thumb and forefinger up and down his nose. Akira feels like he's said something stupid again.

"What? He did invite us out this weekend, right?"

"That's what he said with his mouth." Izumi answers cryptically.

"...And how else was he supposed to say it?"

"You didn't read his eyes." Izumi says, as if that's the most logical thing in the world.

"His...eyes...?" Akira frowns. He's even more confused now.

“We were supposed to decline the offer," Izumi explains slowly, "which I did, if you recall? I believe you said you'd check in with him later."

"Well yes, I was gonna. I'm not exactly an expert at _eye reading._ Why would he invite us out if he didn't want to go? That's not like Bak." They're almost at the dance room door now, the beats of an energetic song that Bak has likely put on as a warm up track can be heard all down the hall.

"He wanted to invite Tatsuki-senpai out on a one-on-one venture without appearing rude towards us." Izumi surmises.

"One-on-one..." Akira repeats, the realisation of what that sounds like quickly dawning on him. "You mean, like a date?!"

Izumi pushes the door open and reveals the two boys in question completing their stretches in sync. "Exactly."

Akira stands on the spot, too stunned to follow Izumi into the room. The door slams in front of his face. "Date. A date. Dating." He murmurs. _Oh God_. Izumi's right, just like always. Bak and Tatsuki are getting _too close._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand holding <3 Once this idea hit me I couldn't help but write it! If you've made it this far, thanks so much for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the mates on tumblr and twitter for making me feel welcome. Even if you don't like these random scribbles or ship Witotatsu/Baksuki and Akira/Sae, I'm always happy to converse with other mates. 
> 
> Also, if anyone has ANY ArsMagna fanfic recommendations, please let me know! Even in Japanese, I'm struggling to find stories (not that my Japanese is currently good enough to understand a lot), especially recent ones. I can recommend all the works by Sweets Time on Quotev - https://www.quotev.com/29520721
> 
> This is marked as a multi-chap fic because I know eventually I'll write more about these boys~ <3
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
